


Alternative World // 1D

by MyDreamsAreMyWings



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, directioners
Genre: 1d, BDSM, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Niall, dom!Louis, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDreamsAreMyWings/pseuds/MyDreamsAreMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light BDSM (Bc bad at smut)<br/>Spanking<br/>More info inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background Information

{in this world, everyone is either a dominant or a submissive, once you're 16 you can officially be a submissive and be signed to a dominant, but you cannot be a dominant until you are 18 and have completed the training process, until you complete dominant training, you are classed as a submissive - tbh I'm crap at writing smut so there probably won't be too much, this is gonna be very loosely BDSM- }Harry Styles was homeless until he was 9 years old, until 18 year old, new dominant Louis took him in. They never had a romantic or dom/sub relationship, it was clear to Louis that Harry was also going to be a dominant, instead Harry always Louis as a father figure, and Louis was more than happy for that to be the case. Now 22, dominant Harry is an English teacher at the local high school, and Louis, now 31, is the most highly respected Dominant in the country. He's the man in charge, his job is keep other dominants in line and make sure they are looking after their subs properly. Louis had had a few subs since he had turned 18, but for one reason or another, they never worked out or lasted very long. He's been with his current sub, 20 year old Niall Horan for 4 years, and although Niall was a very shy and nervous sub at first, especially being paired with the boss, he was now very comfortable with Louis and trusted him with his life.   
Harry still lives with Louis (and Niall) and is yet to find himself a sub, and plans to focus his time on his career until he finds one, or is paired with one.

Zayn Malik, 29, is the principle of the high school, and is good friends with both Louis and Harry. He's been with his sub, 24 year old Liam Payne, for 3 years. 

In this world, you have to stay at school until you pass you core exams, and you cannot go into dominant training until you have passed them. This means that some students leave school at 16, and some don't leave until they are much older, it all depends on when you pass your exams.  
Louis was a brain box, and had easily passed his exams first try when he was at school meaning he left at 16, went on to completely his 2 years of dominant training and was officially a dominant at 18..  
Harry also passed his exams at 16, although he passed them the second time, not the first. Louis had been strict with Harry about school grades and was not happy when Harry failed the initial exams, so Harry made sure to work extra hard to pass them the second time.

Niall was still at school, struggling to pass his exams. He's very lazy when it comes to his schoolwork, which gets him into trouble both at school and at home with Louis.  
Liam had only recently left school, relieved that he finally passed his exams. He had dyslexia and found it very hard to pass, dispute that fact that Zayn had got him the best tutors and lots of extra help, they were both over the moon when he finally passed.


	2. Chapter One

"Harry, a bit of respect would nice" Louis said, making himself a cup of tea. It was 7:45AM, and Harry had woken up in a bad mood.

Harry ignored the older man and grumbled a little , as he put his plate and mug from breakfast into the sink. Louis sighed and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him closer and fixing his tie for him "you're not too old to over my knee, you know" he reminded.

"Yeah Yeah" Harry mumbled, moving away from Louis and grabbing his car keys "M'going to work, come on Niall"

Niall looked up and nodded, standing up from his seat at the table and going to grab his backpack before heading to the front door.

"Forgetting something, young man?" Louis asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Niall's eyes went wide as he ran back to him Dom, and Louis smiled as he leaned down to kiss the young blonde "be a good boy for me"

"I will be! Have a nice day, sir!" Niall said happily, as he followed Harry out the door 

"You too, love!" Louis called after him before he closed the door and sat down to enjoy his tea before he too, had to head of to work.

The car ride to school was silent, Niall knew that Harry was in a bad mood, and had deemed it best for him to not talk at all, so he wouldn't risk saying the wrong thing.

Once at the school, they got out the car and Harry locked it before looking at his watch.   
"You should get to class, Nialler" he said,ruffling the Irish boys hair a little "I'll see you later"

Niall nodded "bye Mr.Harry" he said, as he scurried off to his class of the day, and Harry made his way to his classroom, to find his pupils in a line, waiting to be let in.   
"Morning" Harry muttered at he unlocked the door   
"Morning Sir!" The class replied as the filtered into the classroom and took their seats.

Harry stood behind his desk and scanned the room "Where's Michael?" He asked 

The class all looked around, expecting someone to have an answer, before just shrugging their shoulders. Harry sighed.

"Right" Harry said "First things first, hand your homework to the front. Has anyone not done it?" 

No one responded as everyone took their homework out of their bags and placed it on Harry's desk.

"Right, I want you all to read chapters 20 to 25 of the book and note down anything you think is important to the characters development" he instructed as he sat in his desk chair, and watched as the class pulled out their books and started reading and writing carefully.   
He then looked down at the stack of homework papers in front of him and internally groaned. This was one thing he didn't like about being a teacher- he hated marking. Harry sighed a little as he picked up his pen and started going through the papers, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, only looking up now and then to answer someone's question or make sure everyone was behaving themselves.

It was about 20 minutes into the lesson when a red-faced Michael Clifford burst into the room. Harry looked up from his desk and said nothing and he pointed to ground near his feet. Michael quickly walked over to wear Harry had pointed and kneeled down into the sub position and looked down at his fingers.

"Look at me" Harry demanded, and the young sub gingerly looked up at his teacher.  
"Why're you late to my class? And don't make up excuses because I know full well that Dom of yours gets you here on time every day without fail."

"I-I.. I went to the shop" Michael replied, biting his lip

"By yourself?" Harry asked and the sub nodded "and what was so important that you had to get it right away?"

Michael just looked down and played with his fingers, not replying.   
Harry, having no patience for this today, grabbed Michaels backpack and opened it, raising his eyebrow and he took out a fresh pack of cigarettes. He then looked down at Michael and held his hand out.

"Fake ID" he demanded, and Michael quickly reached into his pocket and handed Harry the small piece of card, which Harry threw into the top draw of his desk, along with the cigarettes.

"Homework?" Harry asked, looking down at Michael, and he shook his head.

"No sir..."

Harry sighed and he scribbled on a blue slip of paper, before handing it to Michael "Maybe some time with Mr Malik will help sort this behaviour of yours out. I want that homework on my desk by the end of the day, and I'd like to have a chat with Ashton, so bring him along." 

Michaels eyes widened at the sound of his doms name, but nodded sadly as he took the blue slip and stood up to leave the room "Yes, Mr Styles" he mumbled, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

The rest of day was fairly boring, Harry, being in the bad mood that he was, had sent at least one student every class to Zayn's office, not being in the mood to put up with any rule breaks, even minor ones.   
At the end of the day, as asked, Michael came into the classroom with Ashton, placed his homework on Harry's desk and kneeled at his doms feet, whilst Harry and Ashton had a conversation about what had happened, and Harry handed Ashton Michael's fake ID and cigarettes, before Ashton made Michael apologise and dragged him out of the room.

Harry took a deep breath as he gathered up his things, left the classroom, locked it and made way to his car, where Niall was patiently waiting. 

"Sorry I took so long, Ni" Harry said, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat while Niall climbed in the passenger seat.

"It's fine, Mr Harry" Niall replied "Can I put the radio on please?"

"Of course you can" 

Niall looked down and played with his fingers a little before looking at Harry

"Do you think Sir will be in a good mood?" He asked

Harry glanced at Niall before looking back at the road "He will be unless you give him a reason not to be, why?"

"Got detention after school on Monday" Niall mumbled, biting his lip a little.

"And why have you got detention?" 

"Back talking...."

Harry sighed. "You know Louis isn't going to happy with that Niall."

Niall just looked down until they got home before getting out of the car and following Harry into the house.

"Doesn't look like Louis' home yet, go change from your uniform and get started on your homework" 

"I'd rather watch TV" Niall said, looking at Harry 

Harry frowned and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Niall "Do you not think you're going to be in enough trouble when Louis gets home?"

Niall didn't respond, he just frowned and went upstairs to change, like Harry had said.

Harry went into the living room and took off his blazer and tie, throwing them to the floor, before undoing his top shirt button, untucking his shirt and flopping down into the couch, before kicking off his shoes and probing his feet up on the coffee table. He then grabbed the TV remote and ended up watching Jeremy Kyle.

It was about an hour later that Louis walked through the door, and went straight to the living room.

"Sorry I'm late home, it's been hectic today" he said, sitting on the couch next to Harry "Where's Niall? Has he been good?"

"He should be upstairs doing his homework" Harry replied "He's got detention after school on Monday, for back talking, apparently"

"Great" Louis sighed, leaning back into the couch "How was your day?"

"Long. Annoying." Harry mumbled, not taking his eyes off the TV

"Well it's good to see you've snapped out of your bad mood" Louis said sarcastically

Harry just rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"Attitude, Harry" Louis warned, and Harry didn't respond. 

"I suppose I should go deal with Niall" Louis said, standing up "Will you sort something for dinner please?" 

"Mmmhm, I'll get a take away"

"I'd rather not let Niall have a take away if he's not behaved himself. Just cook something please? We have pasta, it won't take long"

Harry just nodded and Louis went to walk out of the room, almost tripping over Harry's shoes, and he sighed frustratedly. 

"And get these shoes out of my living room"

And with that, Louis went upstairs to find his sub.


	3. Chapter Two

Louis walked upstairs to find Niall watching TV in his room. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I thought Harry told you to do your homework young man?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Niall looked over to his Dom and his eyes widened "I-I was just.."

"Disobeying Harry?" Louis finished for him, walking over and turning off the to before sitting on the edge of the bed "Care to tell me why you've got detention on Monday?"

Niall looked down and bit his lip "back talking, sir"

"And his back talking acceptable?" 

"No, sir"

"Well then I suggest you get yourself over my knee. I won't have you back talking, it's disrespectful" 

"Yes, sir" Niall mumbled, taking off his jeans and underwear, knowing Louis only spanks on the bare, before lying across his dominants lap.

Louis sighed and rested his hand on Niall's behind. "Colour, baby?"

"Green, sir"

Louis nodded and brought his hand down on the younger boys bottom, and instantly Niall's eyes filled with tears. No one ever knew how, but Louis knew how to make a spanking really hurt from the very first spank. 

Louis concentrated on the spanking at hand, deciding in his head that 50 spanks was enough. Louis got to 35 when Niall's breathing changed, and he instantly stopped.

"Ni? Are you okay? What's your colour?"

Niall's just shook his head, unable to talk, and Louis frowned and picked him up, placing him on his lap and lightly rocking him. "Shh, everything's okay baby, I got you, it's okay"

Louis continued to say sweet things to the younger boy, until he was completely calm and just resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"What happened baby?" Louis asked, softly

"I-I don't know, I panicked, I'm sorry sir" Niall replied, cuddling into the crook of Louis neck more.

"You don't need to apologise my love" Louis said, placing a kiss on the top of Niall's head "Why don't we go see what Harry's cooked up for dinner hmm? Then we can get you to bed, you can do your homework tomorrow"

Niall nodded "okay, sir"

Louis helped Niall slip his underwear on, deciding to leave the jeans off before carrying him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Made spaghetti bolognese" Harry said, placing everything onto the table before sitting down

Louis gently placed Niall down on a seat before sitting down himself. "Looks great, thank you Haz"

Niall nodded in agreement "Thank you Mr Harry"

"You're welcome" Harry mumbled, before digging in to eat.

Once dinner was over, everyone placed their dishes in the sink and Harry went back into the living room to watch TV. 

"Haz, don't you think you should get an early night? Sleep off that bad mood?" Louis suggested, and Harry looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Or not? I'm going out with the boys, taxi will be here soon"

"Well where are you going?"

"Pub" Harry replied, and Louis sighed

"Well don't be too loud when you come home, and if you get stuck for a lift back ring me, don't walk like you did last time."

"Yes dad" Harry said, rolling his eyes

Louis frowned and crossed his arms "if you keep that attitude up you won't be doing anywhere, mister"

Harry turned to look at Louis, and also crossed his arms "what are you gonna do, ground me?"

"I might"

"I'm 22, Louis. You can't ground me anymore"

Louis turned his look from a raised eyebrow to a warning glare "try me"

Harry looked away, deciding it best not to challenge the older man "I'll see you in the morning,Lou" he mumbled, grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door, where the taxi was waiting.

Louis shook his head a little, before looking at Niall, who knelt on the floor near his feet.

"Let's get you bed, blondie"

Niall nodded and stood up, following the dominant upstairs to the bedroom, before taking his t-shirt off and climbing into the large bed. Louis smiled, also stripping to his underwear and climbed in next to his submissive, who cuddled up close to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Niall?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, get some sleep love, goodnight"

"Night, sir."


	4. Chapter Three

*Monday*  
Harry, Louis, and Niall were all sat at the table eating breakfast when Louis' phone buzzed, and he looked at it and sighed.

"I have to go, work emergency" he said, quickly kissing Niall and grabbing his keys "be good! See you later!" And with that he was out the door.

"Ready for school? Harry asked Niall, as he cleared the table

Niall nodded as he grabbed his backpack "Ready"

Harry grabbed his keys and the went to the car, and started the drive to school.

"Don't forget you've got detention today, Ni" Harry reminded, and Niall groaned

"Can't you get me out of it?"

Harry raised and eyebrow and glanced at him "I could, but I'm not going to"

Niall sighed and slumped in his seat. He hated detention. A whole hour of just sitting there, not talking or doing anything, it was horrible. If there was one thing Niall was bad at, it was sitting still.

"Are you waiting for me to finish detention or is sir picking me up?" Niall asked

"I'm not sure, one of us will be here"

Niall just nodded and they soon pulled up to the school, both of them going straight to their classes.

The school day was pretty uneventful, Niall managed to behave himself and Harry didn't really have any trouble from his students.  
It was the last lesson of the day when Harry noticed that one of his students, Aria, was looking slim. Dangerously slim. She also had huge bags under her eyes and he'd noticed that she'd had difficulty concentrating recently, which was unusual because she was one of his top students, and she was about to take the exams for the first time, so now was the worst time for something to be wrong.  
As the final bell of the day rang, the class began packing away their things before waiting to be dismissed.

"Aria, I'd like a word, the rest of you can go" Harry announced to his class, as the all filed out.

Aria looked worried as she walked to Harry's desk, and Harry motioned for her to sit on a chair.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Aria asked as she looked down, fumbling with her fingers.

"No, you're not in trouble, I just want to make sure you're okay, you haven't been yourself lately and you're looking really unhealthy, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine.... I really have to go... He'll be mad if I'm home late.."

"Who'll be mad?" Harry asked 

"My owner- my Dominant. Dominant, Kyle."

"Owner?"

"I meant dominant"

"But you said owner... Aria, were you sold? To Kyle?"

Aria just bit her lip and nodded a little "he's going to be so mad, Mr Styles, I really need to get home"

"Does he hit you?"

Aria nodded.

"Does he let you eat?"

Aria shook her head no, as a few tears fell and she quickly wiped them away.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir" she said "but I really have to go, he'll going to be angry"

"You're not going anywhere, Aria." Harry started "I'm going to call Mr Tomlinson, you know who he is, right?"

Aria nodded 

"He's going make sure you have somewhere safe to go, and he'll deal with Kyle, okay?"

Again Aria nodded and Harry sighed and took out his phone, and calling Louis.

"Harry?" Louis said, answering the phone "What is it? I'm at work"

"I need you to come to the school, there's a student called Aria Drake, she got sold. To a guy named Kyle. He doesn't treat her well and she's in a really bad way he-"

Harry was cut off when he heard Aria's name being shouted down the school corridors, he frowned and quickly shut and locked the classroom door, before looking at Aria who was shaking and crying. 

"Harry? What's going on?" Louis asked from the other end of the phone

"Kyles here. Aria's terrified"

"I'm on my way, don't let that girl out of your sight, got it?"

"Got it. See you soon" Harry said, before hanging up.

"Come here" Harry said, taking Aria's hand and sitting down, before sitting the small girl on his lap "you'll be fine, I promise I won't let him hurt you"

"Is Mr Tomlinson coming?" Aria asked

"Yes, he'll be here soon"

Aria nodded, but flinched when she heard Kyle's angry voice calling her name again "he's gonna kill me, sir"

"No he won't. You're safe."

"W-what if he hurts Mr Tomlinson?"

Harry was about to reply when he saw Kyle through the window. He knew Kyle. Kyle used to be Louis' submissive before he decided he didn't want to be a sub anymore, and he just left. He quickly turned around, so that Kyle wouldn't spot Aria.

"Don't worry about Mr Tomlinson" Harry said "He knows how to handle Kyle"

Harry's phone buzzed, and he quickly answered it "Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here, where are you?" Louis voiced asked from the end of the phone.

"Locked in my classroom with Aria. Kyle's outside"

"Has Kyle seen her?"

"No, I don't think so, but there's something you should know"

"What is it?"

"It's Kyle. You're Kyle. The one I hated"

"It is?"

"Yeah"

"Okay Haz, leave him to me, don't let Aria go" Louis said

"I won't" Harry replied "Just be careful, Louis, I feel like he could be dangerous"

"I can deal with Kyle" Louis said, and with that he hung up.

"You've got nothing to worry about" Harry told Aria "I promise you'll be fine"

"Why do you call Mr Tomlinson Louis?" Aria asked, once again flinching at the sound of her name being called.

"I live with him" Harry replied

"You live with him?! Isn't he like, really scary?"

Harry chuckled "he's my dad, Aria, of course I live with him. And he's not as scary as he looks, he's a big teddy bear really, but don't tell anyone"

Aria smiled a little, before jumping and burying her head into Harry's chest when she heard shouting outside the room. Harry turned his head to see what was happening, and he was Louis stood with Kyle.

"Kyle, what are doing, this isn't you" Louis said, as calmly as he could. "I know you're not like this, so why don't you just calm down and come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere without my girl" 

"She's not your girl, Kyle. I'll keep her safe. Just come with me and everything will be fine, don't make me get nasty."

"She's mine. I paid for her. She's mine"

"And that wouldn't be a problem if you looked after her. Come. With. Me. This is your last chance"

Kyle's face tightened and he clenched his fists. "Make me."

Louis raised an eyebrow before grabbing the mans wrists, and twisting them behind his back. It was then another 4 men stepped out, Louis had brought back up, he wasn't an idiot, and they took the struggling man from Louis and dragged him away.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before knocking on Harry's classroom door.

"Haz? He's gone, open the door"

Harry gently moved Aria from his lap and unlocked the door, letting Louis in.  
Louis went straight over to Aria.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, and Aria nodded a little.

"I don't have anywhere to go, sir" she mumbled, looking down at her fingers.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll make sure you have somewhere safe, okay?"

Once again Aria nodded. Louis looked over to Harry and he got an idea, and he pulled Harry to side.

"What if you're her new Dom?"

"Me?" Harry said "I don't know..."

"Oh come Haz, she obviously trusts you or she wouldn't have told you about Kyle, and besides, if there's anyone that's got the love and patience to help her, it's you, and I know you haven't had a submissive before but I'll be there to help you"

"I guess so" Harry replied, still unsure about the idea.

"So it's settled" Louis said, going back to Aria "sweetheart, how would you feel about Harry being your new dominant? Come live with us?"

"Mr Styles?" Aria said, looking between the two men "I... I think I'd like that. Mr Styles has always been the nice one"

"Well then, why don't we get you home, yeah?"

"Okay, sir" Aria smiled and stood up, going to pick up her backpack

"Come on then, Hun" Harry smiled, holding out his hand, and she placed her small hand in his big one.

They all walked out to the car park, where Niall was waiting near Harry's car.

"Finally! Detention finished ages ag- sir? Why are you here? Why is Aria coming? What's going on?" Niall asked

"You ask a lot of questions" Louis said "Let's get home, I'll explain everything in the car"

"Yes, sir" Niall replied, following Louis to his car and climbing in the passenger seat

Harry opened the passenger door to his own car and Aria climbed in, before he closed the door and quickly got into the drivers side.

"Seatbelt" he said to Aria, who nodded and quickly buckled herself up.

Harry glanced over to her as he started driving "how're you feeling?" He asked "I know this must all be a bit overwhelming"

"I'm okay, sir" she replied "I think"

Harry nodded but frowned when he heard her tummy rumble "Are you hungry?"

Aria bit her lip, unsure of how to reply

"You're allowed to say yes, Aria. It's okay" Harry said and Aria nodded

"I'm very hungry" she mumbled

"I'll make sure we have an early dinner, can't have you being hungry"

Aria smiled "thank you, sir"

"You're very welcome" Harry replied, smiling, as he pulled up outside of the house at the same time as Louis. 

"Well, welcome to your new home


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having Liam be a 'little' and it will all be explained later in the story.  
> Enjoy!

"Why don't you two go and change from your uniforms and start your homework" Louis said to the two Submissive's. Niall immediately nodded and went to go change but Aria hesitated.

"Sir?" She said to Harry

"Yes?"

"I don't have anything to change into"

"Oh right, of course you don't" Harry mumbled "Lou, are there still some of your sisters clothes in the spare room?"

"Yeah there should be" Louis replied "go and have a look, help yourselves"

"Thanks" Harry said, before turning back to Aria "come on, let's find you something to wear"

The two went upstairs and Aria watched as her new dominant rumbled through some drawers before finally handing her some leggings, a top and a jumper.

"These should fit you" Harry said

"Thank you, sir" Aria replied

"You're welcome, also, would you prefer to sleep in here, or in my room with me? Either is fine, whatever you're most comfortable with"

Aria bit her lip for a second "Is it okay if I stay in with you? I don't think I would feel very safe sleeping in my own"

"Thanks absolutely fine, sweetheart" Harry smiled, kissing the small girl on the top of her head before leading her into his bedroom. "So this is our room, I'll take you shopping soon to get you some clothes and anything else you might need. We'll go over the rules after dinner, any questions?"

"No sir" 

"Then I'll leave you to change and get your homework done, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Harry said before walking out, closing the door behind him and going downstairs.

"Lou? Come look at what Niall did in class today" he said, pulling an essay from his briefcase and handing it to the older man

Louis scanned the work before his eyes went wide "An A? Are we thinking of the same Niall here?" He chuckled

Harry nodded "He got an A, I couldn't believe it either but he earned it fair and square"

Louis nodded "wow, okay look serious and play along"

Harry looked confused but nodded

"Niall James! Get your butt down here!" Louis called upstairs, and Harry shook his head, knowing exactly what Louis was going to do

"Yes sir..?" Niall asked, as he came downstairs and looked at Louis

"You want to explain this to me young man?" Louis said, trying to hide his smirk as he handed the blonde boy his work.

Niall looked confused as he looked down at the paper, and as soon as he saw his grade, his jaw dropped and he looked up at the two dominant who were now smiling.

"I got an A?! Is this serious?!"

"I'm so so so proud of your Ni" Louis grinned, scooping the younger boy up in his arms "How about we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Nando?" Niall asked, looking up and Louis hopefully

Louis couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded at Niall "Nando's it is! We'll go as soon as you and Aria have finished your homework"

"Thank you sir!" Niall grinned as he hugged his dominant and gave him a kiss, before running back upstairs

"So, uh, what's gonna happen to Kyle?" Harry asked, as he sat down and propped his feet up on the coffee table, only to have them swatted off by Louis.

"Hopefully they'll lock the bastard away and throw away the key" Louis mumbled, going into the kitchen "tea?"

"Please" Harry replied, standing up and following Louis. "So is he definitely going to get locked up?"

"Honestly Harry, I haven't got a clue"

Harry nodded "I just want Aria to feel safe"

"Whether he gets locked up or not, I promise we will keep her safe, no matter what, okay?"

Harry nodded again "do you really think I'm the best person to look after her? I mean.... Is someone who needs as much help as she does really the best option for my first submissive?"

"Do you not want to be her dominant?" Louis asked, handing a mug of tea to Harry and sitting down at the table

"Of course I do" Harry replied, also sitting down "I just want to make sure she's with someone who can look after her the way she needs to be looked after and I just don't know if I'm the right person for the job"

"And why's that?"

"Well, for a start I still rely on you the same way that I did when I was ten"

"That's a lie, you let me cuddle you a lot more when you were ten" Louis chuckled "and you gave me much less attitude"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully "Do you honestly think I'll be a good dominant?"

"Haz" Louis said "I think you'll be the best, most loving dominant and that is exactly what that girl needs"

"But what if I mess it up?"

"It's okay to make mistakes Harry, I make mistakes with Niall, and if you ever need help with anything I'm right here, you know that"

Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea "thanks"

"No problem" Louis smiled.

At that moment the front door opened

"Tommo!!" 

Louis shook his head and laughed "In the kitchen, zayn!"

Zayn walked in smiling, with Liam clinging onto his hand "what's happening?"

"Nothing much, we're actually about to go to Nando's for dinner if you and Liam would like to join us?" Louis asked

Zayn looked down at Liam "would you like that baby?"

Liam smiled and nodded excitedly "yes pwease daddy"

"Well then Nando's it is" Zayn smiled as both Aria and Niall came downstairs and Niall ran to Louis 

"Can we go now sir?!"

Louis laughed "yes we can go now, come on get in the car"

And with that, the 6 headed off to have dinner.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's it's been a while! I should be able to update a lot more now as I've just got a new laptop so I no longer need to attempt to type on my phone! Enjoy! x

Aria sat wide eyed as she stared at the huge pile of food in front of her, before looking up at her dominant “Sir, is this all for me?” She asked innocently, causing Harry to chuckle.  
“Of course it’s all for you, sweetheart. Dig in”  
Aria grinned widely as she picked up her knife and fork and started to eat the mountain of food in front of her.  
Harry smiled as he went back to talking to everyone else.  
Overall, dinner at Nando’s was a pleasant experience, all three dominants were in a good mood and all three submissives were in a good mood, something that doesn’t happen very often.  
At the end of the meal the three dominants split the bill and they all headed home, Zayn taking Liam home and Louis and Harry taking home Niall and a very tired Aria.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked the younger girl sitting beside him on the couch once they were home.  
Aria yawned a little a nodded, not giving a verbal answer.  
“Let’s get you to bed hmm?” Harry suggested, as he stood up and held out his hand for Aria to take, which she did.   
Harry led her up to their room and handed her a large t-shirt to sleep in, while he himself just stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, Aria joining shortly after.  
“How was today?” Harry asked  
“What do you mean, sir?” Aria replied, confused to as what her dominant meant  
“I mean do you like it here? It’s okay if you don’t, and you need to know that you’re not going to be forced to stay here if you don’t want to”  
Aria frowned “D-do you not want me here sir? Because I really like it here and I know it’s only the first day but you’ve looked after me better than anyone ever has in my whole life”  
Harry smiled “Of course I want you here! And I’m glad you’re happy here. Let’s get some sleep yeah? School tomorrow”  
Aria nodded and cuddled down into the duvet as Harry turned off the bedside lamp, both of them drifting off into a deep sleep.  
_  
The next morning, Harry groaned as he heard his alarm go off and he reached over to switch it off. He felt absolutely horrific. He sighed as he turned over to see the small girl sleeping beside him and realising that he would have to get out of bed to make sure she got ready for school.  
He sighed as he stood up and pulled an oversized jumper over his head, before lighting shaking his new submissive.   
“Aria, you need to get up for school, sweetheart” He said, his voice croaky from his sore throat.  
Aria rubbed at her eyes as she looked up at Harry, before nodding and standing up herself.  
“Get yourself showered and ready and I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast okay?”  
“Yes sir” Aria mumbled sleepily, as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
Harry nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him and making his way down to the kitchen, where Louis and Niall where already making breakfast.  
“Mornin’” Harry mumbled, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table and sitting down with his head in his hands.  
Louis frowned and turned around “Look at the state of you, there’s no way you can go to work like that”  
Harry sighed but nodded “I know, I still need to take Aria and Niall though”  
“Nope” Louis said, crossing his arms “You’re not going anywhere apart from back to bed, I’ll take Aria and Niall to school”  
“You’ll be late for work if you take them to school”  
“I don’t care, you’ll end up crashing the car if you drive! I’m taking them, you’re going back to bed and that’s final” Louis said, and Harry nodded  
“Alright dad” He mumbled.  
Louis couldn’t help but smile a little as he shook his head. It wasn’t often that Harry would call him dad, it was always when he was sick, scared or sad. Any other time Harry would only call him Louis, and Louis would never admit it but he loved it when Harry called him dad and he could look after him.  
As Louis and Niall placed the food on the table, Aria came downstairs and sat next to Harry.  
“Did you sleep well, love?” Louis asked her, and she nodded  
“Best night’s sleep I’ve had for a long time, sir” She replied, as she started eating her breakfast.  
“Well that’s good, I’m going to take you and Niall to school today because Harry’s sick, so we need to leave a little earlier than usual”  
“Okay, sir” Aria replied, and they all quickly finished their breakfast and Louis ushered the two submissives out the door and ordered Harry back to bed  
“Have a good day” Harry mumbled to the three as they left the house and he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom, where he flopped down into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.  
It was noon when Harry woke up again, he rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his bed, still wearing just the oversized jumper and boxers, and he went down to the living room, taking his duvet with him.  
Once downstairs, he was met with Louis looking at him with a raised eyebrow  
“You’re supposed to bed in bed” Louis stated, as Harry sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.  
“You’re supposed to be at work” Harry replied, and Louis wrapped an arm around him.  
“I thought I’d come home from work and make sure you were okay”  
“Dad I can look after myself” Harry mumbled, his eyes half closed, half opened.  
“Clearly” Louis replied, rolling his eyes. “Are you feeling any better?”  
Harry shook his head as he snuggled down, and it wasn’t long before once again, he was asleep.


	7. Chapter Six

When Harry woke up, he was laid on the couch alone. He glanced at the clock and realised that he had slept for most of the day. He sighed and stood up, stretched and made his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. As he was waiting for the kettle to boil, he heard the front door open and Louis, Niall and Aria came in.  
He heard Louis tell the two submissives to go and start on their homework, and then Louis came into the kitchen himself.  
“How you feeling?” Louis asked, and Harry just shook his head  
“I feel awful” He mumbled  
Louis frowned “You should take the rest of the week off work to get yourself better”  
“I can’t take that much time off, I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow”  
“I doubt it Haz, I know what you’re like when you get sick, you need to stay home and rest”  
“Dad I-“  
“No” Louis cut him off “You’re taking the rest of the week off and that’s final. I’ll tell Zayn later, he’s coming round for dinner later, he wants to talk about Niall’s schoolwork”  
“Niall’s schoolwork? Why? I thought he was doing better?”  
“So did I” Louis sighed  
Harry just shrugged and finished making his tea, before going back to curl up on the couch and flicking the TV on. It wasn’t long before Aria came downstairs and kneeled on the floor next to him.   
“Did you have a good day, sweetheart?” Harry asked  
Aria nodded and looked up at her dominant “It was fine, thank you, sir. Are you feeling better?”  
“No, but I’m sure I’ll be okay soon. Were you good at school?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good” Harry smiled “You can sit on the couch with me, if you want to”  
“Thank you, sir” Aria said, as she stood up and sat next to Harry, who put his arm around her  
“Finished your homework?”  
“Yes sir”  
Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.  
“Sir?” Aria asked, looking at Harry  
“Yes, love?”  
“What’s wrong with Liam?”  
Harry frowned “Liam?”  
Aria nodded “Mr Malik’s submissive. What’s wrong with him?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with him, Aria. He just acts a little younger than he is”  
“But why?”  
“I don’t know, and quite frankly it’s none of our business” Harry snapped  
Aria bit her lip and looked down at her lap “Sorry sir, I was just curious”  
Harry sighed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, but Zayn and Liam do what they do because that’s what works for them, okay? It’s no one else’s business how they act or why they act that way”  
Aria nodded “Okay, sir”  
It was then that Niall came downstairs, and without saying a word he placed himself in the corner with his hands behind his back.  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over to Louis, who was sat on the other couch.  
“He’s in trouble” Was all Louis said, and Harry nodded, not questioning it.  
“What are we having for dinner?” Harry asked, and Louis shrugged his shoulders.  
“I honestly have no idea, maybe cottage pie?”  
“Sounds good to me” Harry said, and Louis nodded as he made his way into the kitchen. “Niall! Come and help”  
Niall left his place in the corner and followed his dominant into the kitchen, where he just looked at him.  
“When Zayn and Liam leave after dinner I want you to wait for me upstairs. Am I clear?”  
“Yes sir” Niall mumbled   
“And you better hope Zayn has good things to say about your schoolwork because the attitude you gave me in the car has gotten you in enough trouble without your headmaster moaning about your schoolwork”  
“I’ve been working really hard, sir”  
“Mmhm” Louis mumbled, as the two set about making dinner  
Back in the living room, Harry decided that he should probably get dressed if they were having people over for dinner, so he quickly went to his room to change into some jeans and a tshirt, before going back to sit with Aria.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes?”  
“If I get into trouble… are you going to hurt me?” Aria asked and Harry frowned  
“Hurt you? Of course not darling, the worst you’d get from me is a spanking”  
“But it will still hurt”  
Harry nodded “Yes, it would hurt, but it would be nothing like what Kyle did to you. Not even close. I promise”  
“Okay, sir” Aria mumbled and Harry sighed, his head was pounding and he wanted to end the conversation but he had a feeling Aria was keeping something from him.  
“Why’d you ask? Is there something I should know about?”  
Aria bit her lip, not looking at Harry or responding.  
“Aria” Harry warned, gently reaching under her chin to make her look at him  
“I-I took money this morning” She said, tears springing to her eyes.  
“You stole money from me?”  
Aria nodded and quickly wiped the tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Go upstairs and wait for me in the corner”  
Aria nodded as she practically sprinted upstairs and away from Harry.  
“Dad? I need to talk to you” Harry said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
Louis nodded and walked over to him.  
“Aria told me she took some money this morning. I sent her upstairs but I don’t know what to do, she was crying and I don’t want to freak her out or scare her”  
“Right” Louis said “You need to find out why she stole the money before you decide anything, but Harry she’s your sub so it’s completely up to you how you decide to punish her. Just make sure she knows about the colours and make sure you listen to her colours and she’ll be fine. Just shout if you need me okay?”  
Harry sighed and nodded “Okay. Thanks”  
He ran his hands through his hair as he made his way upstairs to give his first ever submissive her first ever punishment.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a sort chapter and it's taken so long, I've recently started university so updating has become impossible because I have next to no free time and yeah, it's going to be difficult to update, especially when I have assignments but I will do my best to upload as much as I can, I just never have time to write anymore! Anyway, enjoy!

Harry sighed as he walked into his room, to see Aria crying her eyes out in the corner.   
He sat on the bed and looked over to her.  
“Aria, come here”  
Aria turned around from her spot in the corner and walked over to her dominant, who patted the spot on the bed next to him.  
“Tell me why you took the money” He said  
Aria looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands, only to have Harry drab her chin and make her look at him.  
“Tell me” He repeated  
“I… I’ve just never had money before and I just wanted to have it. I didn’t spend it, that was never my intention, I just wanted to have it.” Aria mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at Harry.  
Harry sighed “you still have it?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Go and get it, put it back where you found it”  
Aria nodded and quickly got the money out of her backpack and put it on Harry’s bedside table, where she had found it that morning, before sitting back down on the bed.  
“Right, because you were honest with me, and you gave it back, I’m only going to give you a warning spanking, with the clear understanding that this will never happen again, are we clear?”  
“Yes, sir”  
Harry nodded “Over my lap”  
Aria hesitated but laid herself over her dominants lap, and flinched a little when she felt his hand on her behind.  
“Remember your colours, you can use them at any time, okay?”  
“Yes sir”  
Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he started the spanking, he didn’t know why he was so nervous, he had spanked Niall plenty of times before. Maybe it was because it was his sub this time, or because it was a girl, or because he was weary of how she had been treated before. Whatever it was, he made a very conscious decision to go easy on her.  
He hated every second of it, he hated seeing Aria flinch with every smack, and hearing her cry out. It was around smack 20 that Aria started to cry, which is when he decided that the girl had had enough.  
He stopped the smacks and gently rubbed her back.  
“It’s okay, daring, you’re okay, it’s over” he soothed, before helping her up and sitting her on his lap and holding her close, as she buried her face in his chest.  
“I’m s-so sorry, sir” She mumbled, and Harry placed a gentle kiss on her head.  
“It’s okay, love. You’re forgiven.”  
Harry started slowly rocking Aria until she started to calm down, which is when there was a knock on the door and Louis walked in.  
“Everything okay?” he asked  
“Yeah” Harry replied “Everything’s fine”  
Louis nodded “good. Zayn and Liam are here and dinner’s ready”  
“Okay, we’ll be right there”  
Louis nodded and left, and Harry looked down at Aria  
“Are you okay darling?” He asked  
Aria wiped her eyes and nodded “I’m okay, sir”  
“Ready to go have dinner?”  
“Yes sir”  
Harry smiled as he climbed off the lap and they made their way downstairs.


End file.
